Imprinted
by BookLuvr456
Summary: Willow's mother was killed in a burglary went wrong. That's not the way she remembers it. When she is imprinted on by Seth can she keep going or will that tip the scales of her messed up life?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Please review. I've spent ages on this story so atleast one review please.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters but all the characters I made are mine, blah blah blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Willow**

I cycled down the road from the bus stop, humming to myself. I was excited, it was the Easter break and my cousin was coming over from the Quiluite reserve. I hadn't seen her in ages since she moved over there with her fiancee. I quickly swerved off the road when I realized I had almost missed my shortcut. My mother hated me using the short cut as it was through the trees and she was positive that my wheel would get caught in one of the gnarled roots and I would fall off, unknown to her I had done that many times, but I liked the quiet of the woods and it was shorter anyway. I wanted to get back to the house as soon as I possibly could because I wanted to bake something for my cousin after I finished my homework. When I was younger I used to idolize over her, I sometimes still do, anyway she taught me to cook and nowadays it was one of my favorite things to do. I could see my mom's car sitting outside the house, the boot was open and full of shopping so she must have just got home. That was strange, she was usually home earlier. Our house was far out from the local town where I went to school, it was something I always complained about. _Why can't we live in town, it takes forever to get down there. I have to wake up so early and I never get to see my friends._ I would whine and my mom would just say that it was more private out here, like our own little world.

I dumped my bike in the shed and walked towards the rec room. The rec room was were I hung out, I had got it as a birthday present last year and used it all the time. It used to one of the big containers that they loaded onto export ships but my uncle had found it in a dump and brought it home. Now it was carpeted, filled with bean bags and even had electricity. I opened the door and trudged in, I threw my bag onto the floor and walked over to my desk. My mom always left a plate of choc chip cookies on my desk for me to snack on while I did my homework. I walked over to find that there was no plate, nothing. I looked around to _see_ if she had put them somewhere else but I couldn't find them. This was strange. First the unpacked shopping and then no cookies. I was starting to get worried. I stuck my head out the door and called out.

"Mom? Hey Mom you there?" Okay that's weird. Just think of rational reasons that she isn't answering. _Maybe she fell asleep. Maybe she is working on a new painting and has her earphones in. My mom is an artist, artists get easily distracted, I read that somewhere. I'm pretty sure I did. _I was getting more and more worried now, the excuses weren't working. _I'll just go check, i'm sure everything is alright. _I edged out the door and shivered, it had suddenly gotten really cold. I started striding towards the house, I felt a hard tug against my jacket and suddenly I was flying. I smashed against the hard metal wall of my rec room. I sat on the ground, winded and trying to breathe. I could hear someone sniggering but I couldn't look up as I was still trying to get my breath back. I felt a sudden whoosh in the air and then suddenly I could feel a person sitting next to me. I looked up after a couple of minuets having got my breath back. Sitting next to me was a man with brown hair and incredibly pale skin. He was beautiful. I looked up to his face, and screamed, his eyes, they were a searing blood red and staring at me in a terrifying amusement. He lifted up his hand and stroked the hair off my face, while I sat there petrified with fear.

"So pretty." He murmured "Such a shame that you got home early. Otherwise you might have survived." His hand was cupping my chin now, pulling it up. I unfroze and tried to push him off me but he grabbed my hands and gripped them together. "Oh sunshine there's no reason to misbehave." Suddenly I was in the air again, then I felt the hard metal against my back and a hard grip around my throat. "It only gets you in trouble." I kicked out trying to get him off me but he wouldn't move. As my feet connected with him it felt like I was trying to kick marble. I heard a growling from behind him and was dropped to the ground. As I landed I looked up to see a giant wolf, it's coat was a beautiful soft brown color, it was bearing it's fangs and growling at the monster beside me. All I could think was _That wolf is way too big to be real. _Then everything went black.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I looked up to see the concerned face of my cousin.

"Ah, Hi Em." I yawned. "God I must have fallen asleep in the rec room. I had the strangest dream." I sat up and stretched. "I think it was more of a nightmare..." I trailed off as I looked round the room. I looked up into Emily's concerned face. "Em where am I?" I didn't wait for a reply. "Oh shit Em please don't say that it wasn't a dream." She grasped my hands.

"Sam and I came round early we had arranged it with your mom, she thought it might be a nice surprise. When we got there we found you lying unconscious on the ground and your mom... I'm sorry Willow your mom didn't make it. She died shortly after from blood loss." I saw there were tears in her eyes and could feel them pooling and threatening to spill. I jumped up, pushing Emily out the way and started running.

* * *

**Renesmee**

I lay on the beach staring into the distance as Jake and the rest of the pack talked. We had originally organised that we would have a bonfire tonight but plans were changed after what happened with the little girl. I kept thinking _Why her? Why Emily's cousin? _I had been with Emily when the news came and saw the expression on her face. It was heartbreaking. I lay back on the sand staring at the sky and listening to the waves, trying to block out thoughts of this afternoon because the mental images were too visual. I concentrated fully on the sounds around me, the crashing waves, the quiet whispering of the pack and a soft sobbing. _Wait that doesn't fit. Who would be crying?_ I sat up instantly and scanned the beach. I saw a figure at the edge near the forest, huddled up leaning against a fallen tree.

* * *

**Willow**

I ran blindly not caring where I went, just far away from the horrible news. _It couldn't be true. No she has to be alive. She has to be. _I ran until the stones under my feet turned into sticks and into sand. I hit a something solid and collapsed into a sobbing heap.

* * *

**Jacob**

I saw Nessie stand up out the corner of my eye and turned to look at her.

"Hey Ness where you going?" I asked. She turned and looked at me absently as if her mind was somewhere else.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs." She said and continued walking. I gazed at her with concern for a few seconds then turned back to the pack.

* * *

**Renesmee**

I walked towards the huddled sobbing figure. I noticed long honey blonde hair spilling down her back and her skin was warm and tanned. I crouched down when I got close.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She was shaking and shivering as she lifted her head. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were ringed with red.

"It's okay." I murmured. "It's going to be okay."

* * *

**Willow**

A sob escaped my lips and racked my body. I sat in the sand staring at a teenaged girl. She was murmuring soft reassurances. I had a sudden urge to spill my whole story, just get it off my chest. I sat up straighter but still kept my knees hugged to my chest. The girl sensed I was about to talk and sat down on the sand.

"My mother was born in Scotland and moved to America for collage. My dad was born and grew up on the Quiluite reserve, they went to collage together and fell in love after that they moved to the Makha reservation to be closer to family. When I was five my dad died of cancer. I don't have very many memories of him except that he loved me and my mother very much and he was a great dad, even when he was ill he would just try and make me happy. I didn't understand much of what was going on at that time and I used to get dumped on my aunt and uncle who lived near by. After my father's death my mother was heartbroken and she couldn't cope with and energetic 5 year old who couldn't understand where her daddy was. My uncle and aunt took me in for a couple of months while my mom learned how to cope. That's when I got to know my cousin who took delight in keeping me entertained and teaching me all sorts of things. She was 12 years older than me and I adored her. After that I moved back in with my mom and it was great. It was just me and mom against the world. About 7 years ago my cousin moved down here, she was meant to be coming up for the Easter holidays something happened, a guy broke into the house, I don't really remember it's all fuzzy. M-My m-mom d-d-died." I started off fine but my voice cracked about halfway through and I ended up sobbing out the last bit.

"Now i'm at my cousin's, I have no idea how I got there. I am so confused, I don't know what to do." I cried, which brought on another round of heaving sobs.

* * *

**Renesmee**

I sat there as she told her story, shocked silent. I didn't know how someone so young could go through something. She looked about 12, 13, 14. After she finished she started sobbing again. I felt something nagging in my mind about the familiarity of her story but I had a one way focus on getting this girl home.

"Hey it will be okay. I know it hurts now but it will get better I promise. Maybe not immediately but it will. Now I need to get you home. Who is your cousin?" I said. She slowly looked up and nodded.

"Emily Young, she lives with her fiancee, Sam Uley." She whispered. Something clicked in my mind.

"Your Emily's cousin." I gasped. That was the familiar edge of the story that had been tugging at the corner of my mind. She looked worried as if she might be in trouble.

"Don't worry I know just where to go, Emily is a good friend of mine." I said. She tried to pull herself up but collapsed down with a cry of pain as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Are your feet okay?" I asked as I lifted one of them up, they were covered in deep gashes, dirt and blood. "What on earth did you do?" I breathed. I looked round to see if the pack was still there, she would need someone to carry her to Emily's house. I saw Jake walking over tailed, like normal, by Seth and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Jacob**

I saw Ness walk over to a small huddled figure sitting in the sand. She crouched down next to it and seemed to be talking. After a while she sat down and continued to talk to the person. After about half an hour of talking I got up and decided to come over. Seth go up and followed me. The rest of the pack stood back but kept an eye on us encase we needed back up. As we got closer to Nessie and the person I could see It was a little girl around 13 or 14, she was trying to stand up but she cried out in pain. There was something wrong with her feet. Ness turned and relaxed when she saw me walking towards her but quickly turned back to the girl. The girl looked up and Seth froze.

* * *

**Seth**

It was like time slowed down as she turned her head. Her hair was caught in the wind, it was the color of spun gold. Her skin looked like melted honey and her eyes were a soft green of leaves off a weeping willow. Her lips were like little rose petals and her nose was small and dainty.

**Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her soft delicate face. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was – my love for my sister, my love for my mother, my loyalty to my pack, the love for my other brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, my _self_ – disconnected from me in that second – _snip, snip, snip_ – and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not a string a Iron cable, holding me to the most important thing in the universe. I don't know how I could have missed it, thought that the world rotated around the sun, it quite obviously span round this vision in front of me.**

* * *

**Quil**

Seth stood still in on the sand, staring, like a blind man seeing the light.

Oh Shit!

* * *

**Jacob**

Seth stood staring, like a sinner seeing salvation.

Oh Shit!

Jared was the first one to think clearly, he ran forward threw Seth over his shoulder. Then jogged off into the trees.

I shook my head to bring myself to reality. Now I was closer I could see the girls feet were coated in deep cuts, I wasn't surprised that she couldn't walk. I walked a little closer and started speaking.

"Ness what's happened?"I asked.

She looked up and said "This is Emily's cousin. We are going to take her home."

I crouched down and looked at the girl. "I'm going to have to carry you, because you can't walk on those feet. Is that okay?" I asked when her face looked blank I said. "I can go and get Sam to come and carry you if that is what you want?" She blinked and shook her head.

"No that's fine you can carry me." She hiccuped. Her eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. I slung her up into my arms with one arm under her knees and one round her back then started walking.

* * *

**Emily**

Willow had been gone for ages and I had started to get worried about 20 minuets ago. I was about to send Sam out to go find her when I saw Jake walking up the path with Willow in his arms and Ness walking alongside. I dropped the curtain I had been holding open and ran to the door. I threw open the door and ran out.

"Willow thank god you're okay, I was so worried. Oh my god your feet. I will get them bandaged up. Jake can you set her on the couch." I fussed. Jake set her down then came over.

"Seth imprinted." He said, low enough so that Willow couldn't hear. I gasped.

"On who?" I asked. Deep down I already knew but I just hoped that with everything else that she didn't have to be dragged into this world.

"Willow." Jake whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Stephenie Meyer**** owns twilight not me. Thanks everyone who Followed or Favorited my story and thanks to Samiha tabassum who is my first reviewer. Please Review and tell me what you think even if you think it's crap, every review is important. The bit down at the bottom is a quote, because I think the legends should stay as they were written and I would completely fail at rewriting them. (Oh btw I know all the timings of passed events are rubbish and messed up but i'm trying.) **

**BookLuvr456 XXX**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Willow**

I lay on the sofa with Emily sitting bandaging my feet. The girl from the beach stood in the kitchen, washing up. The boy was talking to Sam, who's expression changed from surprised to angry to alert during their converse. After 5 minuets of talking they hurried with a few words to the girl in the kitchen. All I could do was sit and stare out the window, trapped in my grief. Emily kept moving, trailing the girl behind her as she worked around the house, with a careful eye trained on me. I just sat there staring only getting up to eat and change clothes. I could see Emily's growing concern but my brain just couldn't compute that I had to do something. All my movements were robotic.

Wake up.

Stare.

Eat.

Stare.

Eat.

Stare.

Eat.

Stare.

Change Clothes.

Stare.

Sleep.

Wake up.

In a cycle, just stuck in the motions. One day Emily came into the sitting room with a man in trail.

"I don't know what is wrong with her i'm so scared." She said. The man pulled a stethoscope out his pocket and took my pulse, then measured my breathing, wrote some notes on a a clipboard then checked some stats.

"She seems perfectly healthy, I would think she is just depressed, she has lost her mother and it would have been quite a shock." Finally he took my temperature. "Whoa, I think my thermometer is broken, it says her temperature is 108* F, but still she is running quite a temperature you might want to watch that, because it could turn into a fever." He whispered, she thanked him and they left.

* * *

After 2 weeks I woke up and needed to move to do something to just distract myself. I pulled myself off the sofa and half limped, half dragged myself to the kitchen table. As I reached the chair a glance at my feet confirmed that I had reopened the cuts, blood was seeping through the cloth. I grabbed a broom and tried to start sweeping, ignoring the agonizing pain in my feet. I could see that the blood from my cuts was dripping onto the floor. I heard a gasp and looked round to see Emily standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Willow." She breathed, then. "Sam I need you downstairs." She called up. "What did you think you were doing?" She said as she looked down at me.

"Sweeping." I said quietly and realized that what I had been doing was stupid. Sam ran downstairs and looked around for the problem, as soon as he saw me he sighed then instantly slung me into his arms and carried me to the sofa.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized shyly with tears in my eyes, as Emily walked over with bandages in her hands. I put my face in my hands as the tears fell. She pulled my hands off my face and lifted my chin.

"Sweetie i'm not cross with you I was only worried you were hurt, I just want to know why you did it?" She asked.

"I don't know, I just needed to move to do _something_, to distract myself." I murmured, ashamed.

* * *

**Emily**

I was trying to think of a way to distract Willow that didn't include her getting hurt _and_ trying to find a way to introduce her to Seth. A couple of nights ago Sam had sat me down and explained about how Seth had imprinted on Willow, at first I was angry, it was just another thing to pile on her small shoulders, I don't think she could cope with the knowledge or a fantasy world on top of her mother's death. _The best way to distract her was to get her someone for her to talk to, some company. She is too young for _a_ romantic relationship with Seth, what she needs at the moment is a friend. Maybe someone who had gone through the same thing as her, losing a parent, I could invite Leah. Okay maybe that would not be a great idea. Maybe..., wait that's perfect. I could invite Seth and make him not tell her about the whole wolf thing. _

"I know what you need, what about some company, someone to talk to." I said. She looked unsure. "To distract you." I added on. She seemed to contemplate the idea.

"Who would you invite over?" She asked. _Okay that's a better reaction than I was hoping for._

"There's a boy I know, around your age. His dad died 4 years back so he knows what you are going through. You might remember him, he was one of the boys from the beach. He is 16 but quite young for his age, and tall." I rambled on.

"Okay." She whispered and curled herself into a ball. I looked down at her and sighed, she was so small and fragile. I was suddenly so angry at that leech. _Why her? Why orphan such a innocent. _I remember that Sam said when the pack reached the house the vamp had her by the neck, pressed up against the shed. There were still bruises around her throat, like a little black necklace. I sighed again and walked off to call Seth, Willow needed a distraction, Willow needed a friend.

* * *

**Seth**

I was pacing back and forwards in my room as I had done everyday for the last two weeks. I was waiting for Emily to call and if she wasn't going to, then for the light to fade so I could phase and watch Willow sleep from outside the window. I gave up pacing and collapsed onto the bed. Suddenly I heard the phone ringing downstairs. I jumped off the bed and ran out my room. I slid into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on it's third ring.

"Hello, Seth speaking." I said.

"_Great it's you Seth._" I heard Emily say on the over side of the line.

"How is she?" I asked.

"_Haha very subtle Seth._" Emily laughed

"Sorry." I whined.

"_She's better, her temperature has gone down and she has gotten up and was talking to me to day._" I listened as Emily spoke, waiting to see if I was allowed to come over. _You'd have thought I would have been able to see her by now as she was my imprint. _"_What she really needs is a distraction, she tried to sweep this morning but ended up opening up her cuts._" I winced. "_Seth I think it would be good if you came round today._"

"Okay I will be there any second."I said while shoving on my shoes.

"_Seth. Seth wait. Just stop for a second._" Emily shouted over the phone. I slowed down and my face fell. _Was she going to change her mind and say that I couldn't come? "There's just going to be some rules._" I sighed. "_It's just I don't think she's ready for the whole wolf thing yet, i'm not saying it's bad, just... a bit hard to come to terms with._" She said. _  
_

"Okay can do. No wolf stuff just yet, just a guy who wants to be friends." I laughed.

* * *

**Willow**

In only what seemed 5 minuets from Emily talking to me, a boy came through the door. He was really tall, I remember Emily saying that he was tall, but I didn't expect him to be 6 foot. His hair was short and glossy ink black, his eyes were brown and somehow familiar and his features were still boyish and very cute. He smiled when he saw me then walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"I'm Seth." He said cheerfully and stuck out his hand. I sat and stared at it trying to comprehend then shook my head to loosen the freeze and shook his hand.

"I'm Willow." I replied tentatively. His smile widened as I spoke.

"Emily said you needed some distraction." He said and I nodded. "So what do you want to do?" He asked. I shrugged. He looked round the room and his eyes landed on a box of my stuff. He gestured his head towards it as if asking to look, I nodded and he got up and went over. As he reached the box he pulled out a leather bound book, it's cover was worn and the pages were crinkled. He opened it and looked inside, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"It's a cookbook." I said, explaining.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" He laughed. "Lets get baking." He put the book down on my lap and slung me into his arms. He walked into the kitchen and sat me down on a chair by the table. "So what do you want to bake?" He asked cheerfully. When I didn't reply he lifted up the book and flicked through the pages. "Cookies?" He asked when he landed on a very worn floury page, my face widened with shock.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Cookies." He said again as I thought of my moms choc chip cookies she would make me everyday. I think he must of seen the aghast look on my face when he turned the page.

"Not cookies so... What about blueberry muffins?" He asked cautiously. I nodded and he smiled. "You know I bet I can get you to speak." He joked. I shook my head smiling. He laughed and thought for a second. A smile spread across his face as if he had thought of a funny plan, I rolled my eyes. and leaned back into the chair. Suddenly I felt him tickling me and I kicked out while squealing with laughter.

"S-Stop it." I burst out in-between giggles. I could hear him laughing over my squeals. He stopped tickling and we looked at each-other and burst out laughing again. I was cracking up so hard I almost fell off my chair, which made us laugh harder. Once we had finished our laugh fest he chucked me the cookbook and did a dramatic bow.

"I am at you service Your Majesty." He said in a low knightly voice. I sniggered and replied.

"Slave you shall be making me blueberry muffins." In a fancy posh accent. We heard someone come in and laugh. We swiveled round a exactly the same time to see Emily standing in the doorway.

"I see you got her laughing." She said to Seth. He smiled.

"Just doing my job mam'm." He smiled.

"Willow, we've been invited to a... bonfire tonight do you feel up to going, because I thought it might be fun. But if you don't want to go you can stay here, it's just it will be a bit late and stuff so I didn't know if you wanted a early night..." she trailed on.

"It's okay that sounds like fun." I smiled and so did Emily. She looked down at the book in my hands.

"Your mum's cookbook." She whispered.

"Yher." I smiled weakly. "We were going to make muffins." Emily's face brightened as if she thought of something.

"Hey could you guys make a couple of batches of those." She turned to Seth. "You know how much the guys eat." And they laughed ant some private joke which I obviously wasn't included in. Seth turned to me and smiled.

"You want to read out the ingredients and tell me what to do." He said. I read out the list and taught him how to cook, when to put each ingredient in and how. He ended up spilling flour everywhere, we were laughing as he was trying to brush it out my hair but I just ended up getting more four in it.

After we had finished, put the muffins in the oven and Seth had tided up the mess, we started talking.

"I hope you don't mind me asking?" He said, "But it's your eyes, on the beach they were green and now the're brown, well hazel, I think." He said tentatively as if he was worried he wasn't allowed to mention it. I laughed.

"Oh that, when I cry the red picks out the green in my eyes. When I was born my mother said that they were the same color of willow leaves." I sighed "She wanted to call me weeping willow." I laughed slightly. "My dad convinced her it was a bad idea so they compromised on Willow." I smiled slightly at the memory. I thought of an idea and smiled. "Pass me that spoon." I said looking at a wooden spoon on the counter, Seth seemed kinda confused at why I would want a wooden spoon but passed me it anyway. "Now kneel." I told him. He knelled on the ground with his head bowed. I held the spoon by the curved end and touched the handle gently to each of his shoulders. "I knight you, Sir muffins." I laughed and so did he.

"Muffins?" He asked, smiling.

"What?" I giggled. "It suits you and you know it." That ended up cracking both of us up, we were still laughing when we brought the muffins out the oven.

After we had put all 3 batches of muffins in the basket _I didn't believe that anyone could eat that many muffins, **even** if the were teenage boys _and we had talked for what seemed like hours, Emily came through and said it was time to go. Seth had given me a piggyback ride the whole way there, it was quite amazing he wasn't even tired after carrying a 14 year old girl for 20 minuets. As we neared the campsite Emily stopped us.

"I'm just going to tell everyone that you two are coming I don't know if they are expecting you." She said nervously, then walked quickly up to the bonfire.

"What was that about?" I asked Seth.

"It will have been nothing." He said hurriedly, turning his head to look at me and smiling. I suddenly saw a group of boys running down the hill, illuminated by the firelight. They all were just wearing cut off jeans and bare chests.

There were calls of, "Seth dude where have you been?" and "Hey man what's up?". They converged on Seth shouting greetings and jokes. They all stopped silent when they saw me. Seth coughed.

"Guys this is Willow, you know Emily's cousin." He said. The boys were silent until one of them spoke up.

"Finally kid, now lets get this party started!" He shouted cheerfully. and pulled me off Seth's back and slumped me on his shoulder. "Whaaaooo!" He cat called and the boys ran up the hill shouting and cheering, with me on their shoulders.

* * *

**Seth**

Willow sat next to me smiling as the fire crackled and everyone talked. She looked up at me and blood flushed to her cheeks as she saw me watching her.

"Your friends are very energetic." She laughed.

"They are, we're all so close and they can just act like annoying brothers at times but they can be so cool." I said. The wind blew and she shivered.

"I should have brought a coat." She said. I just smiled and pulled her closer, warming her up. She lent against my chest and nodded off, after half an hour I woke her up because the stories were about to start.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked sleepily. I laughed seeing her so drowsy was cute.

"Billy is about to start the legends." I whispered, she rubbed her eyes and sat up straighter, still leaning on me. Billy cleared his throat as if my whisper was introduction enough.

"**The Quileute tribe settled in La Push and became efficient fishermen and shipbuilders. As time passed, other peoples coveted their land and moved against them for it. The tribe was small and could not defend themselves, so they took their ships and left the land. At sea, Kaheleha used the magic in their blood to defend it. He was the first Spirit Chief in Quileute history. He and all the men left the ships in spirit only, using the original power of Quileute Astral Projection, leaving their bodies behind under the care of the women. Though they could not physically hurt the enemy, the warriors had other ways. They blew fierce winds into enemy camps; they could make great screaming in the wind and could manipulate animals to do their bidding. Animals were the only ones that could see them and help. The invading tribe had packs of thick-furred dogs to pull their sleds in the north, and which were set against them. Bats were brought out of the cliff caverns. As a result, the dogs and bats won and the survivors of the invaders scattered thinking the harbor cursed. The Quileutes released the dogs, who ran wild, and returned to their bodies victorious.**

**The Hohs and the Makahs made treaties with the Quileutes because they wanted nothing to do with their magic.**" I watched as Willow sat staring at Billy, she was competently hooked as he spoke.

"**Generations passed and the last of the great Spirit Chiefs came to be. Taha Aki was a man of peace and was known for his wisdom. However there was one man named Utlapa who believed that they should use their magic to expand their control over the Hohs and the Makahs, building an empire. When the spirit warriors left their bodies their minds were all connected with each other. Taha Aki did not like what Utlapa wanted and banned him from the tribe. Utlapa left and hid in the nearby forest.**

**Taha Aki was vigilant and protected his people even when there was no danger. Every so often, the Spirit Chief would leave the village to a sacred and secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and searched the surrounding areas for any dangers or threats. One day, Utlapa followed Taha Aki planning to kill him, but as he waited for him to leave his body he hatched another plan. Utlapa left his body, took Taha Aki's body, and killed his own. Taha Aki knew immediately what was happening when Utlapa joined him in the spirit world. He raced back to his sacred place but was too late. He followed his body in his spirit self-down to the tribe. For weeks he watched with despair as Utlapa made sure everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then Utlapa's first edict came: no warrior was to enter the spirit world because he had a vision of danger, but in truth he was afraid of Taha Aki. Utlapa took liberties with the tribe that no one ever dreamed of. He took a second and a third wife, even though Taha Aki's wife still lived. Eventually, Taha Aki brought a great wolf down the mountains to kill Utlapa and free the tribe, but Utlapa only hid from it behind his warriors. The wolf ended up killing a young man, making Taha Aki's grief greater.**

**Taha Aki had been away from his body long enough to be in agony. He felt doomed of never being ever to cross the line between life and death. The great wolf followed him through the forest and Taha Aki felt jealous of the animal; at least it had a body and a life. At that moment the Spirit Chief had an idea that changed the future of the Quileutes. He asked the animal if he could share his body with him and the wolf complied. As a single being, the wolf and the man went to the village. The people feared the wolf, shouting for the warriors' help. The warriors came with spears in their hands, but they stopped in surprise of what the wolf was doing: the wolf was retreating from the warriors and trying to yelp the songs of their people. The warriors realized what it was doing and could only think that it was being influenced by a spirit.**

**An old warrior, Yut, disobeyed the orders of the false chief and left his body. Yut gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed Taha Aki. Almost instantly, Utlapa realized what had happened and raced towards Yut's body with his knife. The other warriors were confused. Yut went back into his body but could not fight Utlapa off before warning the others, as he was too old. Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit left the world and he returned to the wolf's body feeling a great rage. The wolf shuddered and transformed into a man before the eyes of the warriors. The man did not look like Taha Aki's body, but like his spirit self, which the warriors recognized instantly. Utlapa tried to run but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and killed him. Upon realization of what had happened, everything returned to normal. The only change he kept in place was the forbidding of spirit travel. From then on he was known as the Great Wolf or the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many years because he did not age. He fathered many sons, who in time found that they too could turn into wolves on reaching manhood. However, they were all different because the wolf form reflected the spirit of the man. Some became warriors like Taha Aki and did not age, others did not like to transform, and started to age.**

**After Taha Aki gave up his spirit self, trouble began in the North with the Makahs. Several young women had disappeared and they believed the neighboring wolves were to blame. However, all the wolves knew it was none of them because their minds were still connected with each other. Taha Aki did not want a war, especially since he could not lead his people any longer. He gave his eldest son, Taha Wi, the responsibility of finding who was to blame. Taha Wi led five wolves in search through mountains looking for evidence but they only found a strange, sweet scent. They followed it and the journey took them so far north that Taha Wi sent the two younger brothers back to inform the chief. Taha Wi and the other two never returned.**

**A year later, two Makah maidens were taken from their homes on the same night and the Makahs called upon the wolves. The Quileutes found the same sweet scent and went on the hunt once more. Only one of them returned. Yaha Uta, the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, returned carrying strange cold pieces of a corpse. He described what had happened to his brothers. One of them underestimated the strength of the creature and became a victim. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more careful but the creature matched their movements and got his hands on one of them. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and began tearing at him desperately trying to save his brother. It was too late but he succeeded in ripping his enemy apart.**

**Yaha Uta laid the remains of the creature on the ground to be examined. Suddenly the corpse began to attach itself together and so the elders set fire to it. They spread the ashes far and wide, except a small bag which Taha Aki wore around his neck to be warned if the creature ever decided to get himself together again. The creature was called the Cold One and the Blood Drinker. They feared there were others like it since they only had one wolf protector left. Then came the Cold Woman, its mate. She was the most beautiful creature to be seen, though one small boy claimed the smell hurt his nose. An elder heard this and yelled for them to get away. He was the first to die at the mercy of the woman. She then proceeded to the other people until Yaha Uta arrived, followed by Taha Aki, his third wife, and the elders. When Yaha Uta was defeated, Taha Aki turned into an old gray wolf with the strength given by his anger alone. He began fighting the Cold Woman, when his third wife came to a conclusion.**

**She had just seen her son killed and now her husband ran a terrible danger, along with the rest of her sons and tribe. She heard every word the witnesses told the council and heard Yaha Uta's version of events the night the other one was beaten. She knew that his brother's divergence had saved him. She grabbed a knife from one of her sons, ran towards the blood drinker and stabbed herself in the heart. The Cold Woman could not turn away from the fresh blood and gave in to the thirst. Taha Aki bit her throat and finished her off along with two of his sons who felt such rage at seeing their mother dead that they turned into wolves. After that, Taha Aki never returned to his human self, staying to protect his wife's body and leaving to the forest never to return to the tribe.**

**Taha Aki's descendants no longer turned to wolves when they reached manhood. Only when a cold one was near would they return. The cold ones always came in one or two so the pack stayed small with 3 wolves until a bigger coven came.**

**The leader of the coven spoke to Ephraim Black as if he were a man and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave proof of this, and a treaty was offered to the tribe even though there was no need—they outnumbered the wolves and could have won easily if they fought. Ephraim accepted and the coven's numbers forced a larger pack than before. Over the years, the coven left and returned to Forks but always kept true to their word and did not harm the tribe.**"

Willow fell asleep again after Billy completed the legends and I carried her back to Emily's. I walked through the front door and lay her on the sofa, sitting on the ground next to her. _I'll just sit here till Emily comes, just to make sure she's safe._ I yawned and slumped down closing my eyes.

* * *

**Hey sorry for how long that took to update, I have exams coming up and i'm only thirteen so there's only so much I can do. I will update every week (or try to!) so thanks all **

**BookLuvr456 xxxx**


End file.
